


Madrigal

by somnimae



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Nanase Sandwich, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 18:58:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6919207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somnimae/pseuds/somnimae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <span class="small"></span>
  <br/>
  <em>A song for two or three unaccompanied voices</em>
  <br/>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. absum

Ten would be lying to himself if he denied the small feeling of insecurity that always reared its ugly head when he had to take long trips away from his lovers. He never felt it when he was home, despite the fact their schedules were different. There was the comforting fact that they would be all home together at the end of the day. Sometimes there existed small bouts of envy when he watched Iori and Riku’s interactions and how they comfortably meshed together as a unit and in their group.

Perhaps it was the fact that they were in the same idol group that made him uncomfortable in these rare moments. Just what if they decided to leave him. It wasn’t possible, Ten told himself over and over with each step while he paced the quiet hotel room. It was just a ‘what if’ scenario that bothered him. 

He sighed as he sat on the bed and glanced at the clock. It was still a bit early in the morning, but he was beginning to feel the jet lag. 

He thought about his options: to continue stewing over ‘what ifs’ or sleep.

Sleep was a better option. He would need rest for his upcoming schedule. As he climbed into bed, Ten had begun to type a message to his lovers--only to be interrupted by a video message from Riku. He smiled softly as he downloaded and the video, the low light of his phone illuminating the dark hotel room.

_“We miss you, Ten-nii!”_ Riku exclaimed with a wide, cheerful smile brightening his face. Quickly, puckered lips blurred the screen.

Iori gasped next to him, _“Riku-san! You shouldn’t do that with the camera!”_

Riku face scrunched into a pout, _“Why not? I wanted to give Ten-nii a goodnight kiss, too.”_

Chuckling to himself, Ten played back the video and pressed his lips to the screen to properly receive Riku’s kiss before allowing it to continue.

_“He’ll probably be sleeping by the time he gets these…”_ Iori trailed off.

_“I don’t care!”_ Riku exclaimed, _“I want Ten-nii to receive our goodnight kisses now!”_

Ten laughed as Riku pushed the camera lens to Iori’s lips, trying to convince Iori to give Ten the same sweet goodnight kiss that he did every night. The video blurred and shook when Iori pushed it away. It wasn’t until a few whines of _“come on, Iori”_ s later that the camera refocused on Iori’s blushing face, trying to hide it behind his hand. 

_“It’s not the same,”_ Iori quietly scoffed. _“It’d be better if he were here.”_

Ten had to agree with him this time, as Ten wanted to feel both their lips on his, to feel the softness and warmth of their love before welcoming sleep’s embrace, their bodies pressed close together in the bed they shared. 

But, this was definitely cute. 

_“Okay, fine,”_ Riku huffed and the video focused on him again. _“Since Iori doesn’t want to give you one, I’ll give you another one, Ten-nii!”_

_“Wait!”_ Iori shouted, his hand shooting out into the screen. 

Riku yelped as the phone was taken away from him and Ten heard the familiar sound of Riku’s body falling against the mattress once he was met by Iori’s face. Iori’s once pink cheeks deepened into a rosy red. 

“You’re so cute, Iori,” Ten teased, lightly brushing his finger across Iori’s face, careful to not pause the video. 

_“Shut up…”_ Iori had replied, which shocked Ten momentarily. _“I know you’re teasing me now.”_

Iori cleared his throat, his blush growing darker and with it, Ten’s love for him bloomed greater in his chest. 

_“Goodnight, Kujou-san.”_ Iori whispered sweetly and kissed the camera, one Ten happily returned. 

_“Why do you--at least say ‘Ten’!”_ Riku cried as he shot up and hugged Iori. 

A deep frown had set on Iori’s face, his lips pressed tightly together, and the blush still apparent on his cheeks. _“T-Ten-san…”_

Riku groaned and grumbled about dropping honorifics, but kissed Iori’s cheek anyway. Both smiled at the camera, and Ten smiled back at the bright and subdued smiles of his lovers. _“Goodnight!”_

The video ended and Ten laughed at their antics a little while longer, leaving his previous worries behind. It had been little things like this that comforted Ten. He let out a breath of relief and gazed at the paused image of his lovers. He would be home soon enough. 

“Goodnight, Riku. Goodnight, Iori.” Ten said to the empty room, as he set his phone down and rested his head on the pillow. The bed was large and cold, but he closed his eyes and dreamed of home. 

In the morning, he woke to numerous Rabbit Chat notifications from their group. 

**Iori** : I hope you slept well.  
**Riku** : Did you have sweet dreams, Ten-nii?  
**Riku** : I dreamt the three of us went to the amusement park together! We saw the parade you wanted to see so much!  
**Riku** : And we stuffed cotton candy in Iori’s face!  
**Iori** : Please don’t do that again. To me or my dream self.  
**Riku** : Tell Ten-nii what you dreamt about!  
**Iori** : ……..  
**Iori** : I dreamt he was home.  
**Iori** : The bed feels a lot bigger without you, Ten-san.  
**Riku** : We can’t wait until you come back home!  
**Riku** : We love you, Ten-nii!  
**Iori** : By the way, Riku’s head is a bit heavy, how do you do it?  
**Riku** : I’m not heavy! Ten-nii can sleep just fine!  
**Iori** : Maybe it was all the cotton candy.  
**Riku** : It was not!  
**Iori** : Have a good day, Ten-san.  
**Riku** : Don’t change the subject like that. I’m not heavy. Right, Ten-nii?  
**Riku** : Have a good day, Ten-nii!  
**Riku** : We can’t wait until you’re home!  
**Riku** : We love you! 

Ten drowsily smiled at the chat and worked on replying. 

**Ten** : I dreamt I was home, too. We had omurice.  
**Ten** : This bed is too big.  
**Ten** : Riku isn’t heavy.  
**Ten** : I’ll be home soon.  
**Ten** : I love you both, too. 


	2. scherzo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Ten catches Riku going through his emails and Iori comes home to the aftermath.

When Iori returns home, he’s welcomed by the sound of laughter coming from the bedroom. It’s not Riku—his laughter he knows well—leaving Iori skeptical that it could be Ten. That composed two-faced brocon? Laughing hysterically? (He thinks this fondly.)

Cautiously, he makes his way towards their bedroom and sighs at what he sees. 

Ten, clutching his stomach, eyes squeezed shut, and mouth open wide in the largest smile Iori’s sure he hasn’t seen in a long while—not since the day the three of them officially became what they were now. 

“It’s not funny, Ten-nii!”

But, Ten doesn’t stop laughing. Riku’s pout and cry of protest sends Ten into another set of uncontrollable laughter and leaves Iori speechless in the doorway. The redhead continues to prod at his twin, who rolls this way and that once Riku starts to shake him.

Once things seem to calm down—Ten’s shoulders occasionally trembling and Riku’s pouting frown fading into anxious hope—Ten smiles, mischievously, and asks, “Do you really th&emdash”

Riku glares.

“From real people?” Ten continues. “Those ema—”

“Ten-nii!” 

Iori sighs as Ten roars with laughter once again. He’s a bit exhausted and wondering. It’s not unpleasant, hearing Ten’s laugh. He’s used to the chuckles, the mellow and charming controlled laughter, but this breathless and cheerful laughter, this was new. It’s a new side of Ten that Iori didn’t expect to see. Iori had always seen Ten composed and calm, watching over him and Riku, caring and supporting them (albeit with some tough love, which Ten has learned to be careful with). 

Riku has laughed himself silly before: during a properly delivered joke, horrible puns, and comedic scenes in books. 

The twins have seen Iori laugh uncontrollably, during their occasional tickle torture (“It’s cute!” Riku had once declared, Ten agreeing alongside him. Iori didn’t agree at all. It’s not cute. There are a number of other things that were cute—Like Riku, huffing and stomping off. Like Ten, shocked and unsure of how to react.). 

Now Ten? Hysterically? It’s not something Iori would have imagined without laughing at the thought.

“Stop laughing, Ten-nii!” Riku whines again.

This is cute.

Ten holds his stomach, tears streaming down the corners of his eyes, a deep pink dusting his pale cheeks. 

Iori feels his cheeks heat up. 

At long last, Riku turns his attention to the doorway, lips still pouty and eyes threatening to well over with tears, but he manages to smile and welcome Iori home. 

Unsure, Iori dares to ask anyway. “Why is Ku—” He clears his throat, catching himself, and brushes off the threat of Riku’s pout and glare combo. “Ten-san laughing so much?”

“It’s not that funny,” Riku groans, shaking Ten’s shoulder to stop him. 

Ten opens his tear filled eyes and seems to calm down for a moment. “Welcome home,” he greets breathlessly. “Izu—Iori.”

“I’m home…”

Ten sits up, his quivering shoulders giving him away, and calmly smiles at Iori. “You wouldn’t guess this, Iori, but our dear Riku—”

“Ten-nii, no!” Riku throws himself at his twin, tackling him back down onto the bed. “No no no, you can’t tell Iori!”

On the verge of laughing himself silly once more, Ten isn’t deterred by Riku’s actions and beckons Iori to join them in the room. The younger male cautiously makes his way to the bed and briefly sits before being pulled down to lay beside his boyfriends. “You see, Iori, Rik—”

“Ten-nii.”

“Riku opens—”

“Ten-nii.”

“Up spam—”

“TEN-nii.”

“Emails thinking they’re—”

“Ten-nii!”

“From real people.” At this, Ten begins laughing again, wrapping his arms around Riku’s waist as the redhead grumbles about how mean Ten-nii is and rests his head on the older twin’s shaking chest in defeat.

Iori says nothing and stares blankly at his boyfriends. 

What could he say about this?

...It’s cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by one of my dearest friends. You know who you are. I love you. (&I'm sorry)
> 
> Thanks so much for the kudos! I'm glad there are people that enjoy this~ 
> 
> Their happiness is my everything. Please yell about their happiness with me on twitter or here or somewhere


	3. cantabille

“It’s too small,” Ten comments after scrutinizing the size for the seventeenth time.

“As if yours is any bigger,” Iori shoots back, turning away from both of his boyfriends. 

“Ten-nii is kind of right though, Iori,” Riku laughs nervously.

“Yours is a bit small too, Riku.” Ten adds. “Probably the same size.”

“Mine is plenty big! It’s normal sized, Ten-nii! It’s Iori’s that’s small.” 

“Nanase-san! They’re the same size!”

Ten sighs, and without much success, shifts to find a more comfortable position. “The size of the beds here are fine for one to two people at most, not three. Are you two comfortable like this?”

His two boyfriends are silent and after some thought both squeeze closer to Ten. Even with Riku in the middle, Ten feels the warmth from Iori’s body and having both boys sets him at ease. He never complained about the bed sizes before, especially after certain prolonged activities, because the three of them made it work, somehow. 

“I like being close to you like this, Ten-nii.”

“Even if we had a bigger bed, we’d still be close,” Ten states, running his hand through Riku’s hair, and then through Iori’s. A small smile curls up on his lip while Ten curls his fingers through red and black. “We’ll also have room to do more things, right, Izumi?”

“Wh...I...yes.” Iori stammers and scowls, but the blush on his cheeks weakens the impact of his glare. Ten smirks in reply. 

“Should we put a new bed in my room?” Riku asks, then a spark glitters in his eyes as he shoots up in the bed. Pulling the sheets with him, he exposes his boyfriends’ lean and bare bodies to the cold air. “We can just sleep on the bean bag when Ten--”

“No.” Ten and Iori shoot down the idea simultaneously. 

“But, we all fit.” Riku pouts, begrudgingly settling back down between Ten and Iori as they coax him back to the middle. “And we’ve done plenty on it.”

Iori smirks. “I remember Kujou-san slipped off of it.”

“Quiet.” Ten huffs once Riku chuckles. 

Silence nearly falls over the three as Ten waits to share his idea with them. It wasn’t a horrible idea, it would be more preferable to this, but he did consider the problems that would arise.

“Ten-nii?” 

“How about the three of us get a place together?”

Iori and Riku stare at Ten, pleasantly surprised, and the older boy waits for their reactions. Soon, Riku lights up in excitement and Iori frowns. 

“We’re talents in different companies,” Iori states, thoroughly thinking the suggestion through. “I won’t deny that it would be a convenient way for us to be together and Kujou-san wouldn’t have to sneak around. Transportation wouldn’t be too much of an issue, depending on distance. But, wouldn’t--”

“Don’t worry about it,” Ten cuts in. “I’ll take care of it. Are you two interested or not?”

The duo immediately nods.

A couple weeks later, the three flop down onto their new bed, exhausted and spent. Cuddling close, they bask in the afterglow. 

“You know…” Riku trails off after catching his breath. “Iori’s is pretty small.”

Ten chuckles, covering their bodies with the sheets they chose last week. “You’re right. Yours is bigger, Riku, compared to Iori’s.”

“Was!” Iori retorts, affronted. “There’s no need to compare now that we have a bigger bed!”

“You’re right, you’re right.” 

They all smile at each other, content, glad to be home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BELATED TENIORIKU DAY.
> 
> Big thank you to Isa for catching all of my mistakes!

**Author's Note:**

> I fell into this hell a long while back.
> 
> Why fight with myself in deciding what ship I liked more when I could squish them all together? 
> 
> Thank you, Isa, for betaing, as always!
> 
> I may tag as Tenn, but I like writing Ten. 


End file.
